disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Janice
|shows = ''The Muppet Show Muppet Babies (guest appearance as a young girl) Little Muppet Monsters Muppets Tonight The Muppets ''Muppet Babies'' (2018) (cameo) |games = My Muppets Show |rides = Muppet Vision 3-D (cameo) Here Come the Muppets Muppets on Location: Days of Swine and Roses |designer = Michael K. Frith Bonnie Erickson |voice = Matt Vogel (Muppet RaceMania) Brian Henson (Muppets Party Cruise) |actor = Fran Brill (1975, 1976) John Lovelady (Julie Andrews: My Favorite Things) Richard Hunt (1975, 1977-1991) Eren Ozker (1976-1977) Kevin Clash (The Muppet Show Live) Brian Henson (2002) Tyler Bunch (2005) David Rudman (2008-present) |alias = Nurse Janice (in the "Veterinarian's Hospital" skits) |personality = Fashionable, vivacious, groovy, sweet, musical, influential, honest, hip, talented, trustworthy, harmonious, laid-back |appearance = Slender orange woman with long blonde hair and red lips; oftens wears a pink tank top, shorts and sandals |occupation = Musician Actress |alignment = Good |friends = Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Lips, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Robin, Pepe the King Prawn, Clifford, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Walter, other Muppets, guest stars, Gary, Mary, Dominic Badguy (formerly) |enemies = Rachel Bitterman, Tex Richman, Constantine, Dominic Badguy |likes = Playing music, singing, performing, Floyd |dislikes = Anything that's lame or un-groovy |quote = "For sure." }}Janice is a female humanoid Muppet who serves as the guitarist in the rock and roll band Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. History Janice is the lead guitar player in the Electric Mayhem on The Muppet Show. She also portrays Nurse Janice in Veterinarian's Hospital and appears in various other sketches, frequently as a chorus member. She is occasionally seen in the orchestra during the fourth and fifth seasons of the show. She has a very close relationship with the Electric Mayhem's bass player, Floyd Pepper (although, in the first season of The Muppet Show, she was involved with Zoot). In addition to the guitar, Janice has also played the tambourine with the Mayhem and the trumpet, trombone or banjo with the orchestra. In personality, Janice is generally laid-back, noted for her Valley girl "Fer sure" and "Rully" dialogue and behavior (such as tanning herself in The Great Muppet Caper). Twice in the Muppet movies, when caught short during a loud and confusing group discussion, Janice has inadvertently revealed her attitudes towards nudity. In The Great Muppet Caper, she's interrupted while justifying a willingness to walk along the beach naked to her mother, while in The Muppets Take Manhattan, she claims that she doesn't pose naked, "even if it is artistic." Janice also has an affinity for baking, at least during the holidays: in A Muppet Family Christmas, she makes Christmas cookies that are eaten by Cookie Monster, while she brings cupcakes to the party in A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa. She lists Tina Turner and Joan Jett among her musical influences and Weezer and OK Go as some of her favorite current bands. Janice was originally performed by Fran Brill in 1975 and in the first set of Muppet Meeting Films. Eren Ozker performed Janice in the first season of The Muppet Show. Richard Hunt took over the character in season two and gave Janice her familiar Valley girl voice and attitude. Michael Frith's original sketch of the character indicates that she was intended to be a male character, a take-off on Mick Jagger's emaciated frame. Her name is probably a reference to Janis Joplin. However, in her final form, as built by Bonnie Erickson, she bears very little resemblance to either Jagger or Joplin. Gallery es:Janice nl:Janice pt-br:Janice Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Lovers Category:Musicians Category:Nurses Category:Heroines Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol characters Category:Muppet Treasure Island characters Category:The Muppets characters Category:The Muppets' Wizard of Oz characters Category:Muppets Most Wanted characters Category:Acquired characters